Never hesitate to communicate
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Here comes a pervert again. Haha... But Idea is of an expert. Prologue is described inside... got an update!
1. Chapter 1

Never hesitate to communicate

"I was trying to learn more about _you_, in the process of figuring out _us_". When Shiho admits that she has questions, Shinichi tries to give her answers.

Prologue: Shinichi has many relationships in past the same induces uneasiness inside Shiho.  
The war against the BO is what bonds them together.

A/N: A minor flashback is in italics, to help avoid confusion. Here comes a pervert.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any of the characters. I'm just having some fun.

She had been an idiot. Well, to be honest, she was still being an idiot. And now, she was stuck in the middle of a moronically self-induced fight with her boyfriend, pained words shooting from his mouth like darts at carnival game balloons. All because of two stupid conversations. Three, if she wanted to count the one that had started this.

They had been having such a great night. Shinichi had taken her out to a romantic dinner at a restaurant with owners who were kind enough to tuck them away in a corner booth, almost entirely unseen by the rest of the patrons as they shared a bottle of wine and some heavenly pasta.

Then they laughed through an off-Broadway show, holding hands and stealing glances at each other, as if they hadn't just worked together all day long. But when they were in the town car, headed home, she allowed her wine-loosened mouth to ruin their evening.

That mouth could have done dozens of other fun, hungry, _sexy_ things, but instead it just opened up and let the half-drunken declaration come tumbling out.

"_I think, I know enough about you to fill a pamphlet. Yeah, I do." He looked at her blankly, waiting for her to continue. "No, it's a good thing, Shinichi. Ran told me that you knew enough about her to fill a million novels, but she didn't know enough about you to even fill a pamphlet. I was worried. I thought I didn't know anything about nutmeg or your father or anything else, but it's okay because I know a lot of other things, right?"_

_Shinichi moved away from her in the back seat and turned to face her. "Ran? My ex-GF? Was this part of your conversation when you went out with her?"_

"_No, no, no." She laughed and put a hand on his arm. "It was when she was leaving. I asked her why your relationship didn't work out."_

"_You asked her _what!_? Why would you do that?" _

_It was then that Shiho's head cleared enough for her to see the flash of anger in his eyes. "Um, I guess I was just curious. I don't know."_

"_You wanted to know about why my relationship ended, and you didn't think to ask me? What's next? Are you going to call Kazuha? Look up Aoko? Why not just go down the list?"_

"_Well, I asked Akako, too." The damning words were spoken before she registered the thought. Fuck. No more wine. Ever._

_Shinichi sat back against the leather and stared forward, ignoring her completely. Apparently the back seat of a car wasn't his ideal place to have a fight. Shiho heeded his silent request and waited until they entered his loft to say any more. When the door slammed, the apologies began._

"_I'm sorry, Shinichi. I don't know what to say." Her head fell forward, her long curls giving her the smallest bit of shelter from his glare. She kicked off her heels, getting a few inches closer to how small she felt._

_He threw his jacket over a chair and sharply tugged at his tie in an attempt to remove the noose from his neck. "I just don't get it, Miyano." She flinched at the use of her surname. "You've fought with me over and over again about poking around in _your_ life. Making it clear that it's not my personal jungle gym. But then you go behind my back to ask about my relationships, like you're gathering fucking evidence against me. What's the problem? You can't come up with enough reasons to walk out, so you figured you'd ask your predecessors what they did?"_

"_God, no." She choked on a sob, desperate to hold back some of the raw emotion clawing at her chest. It wasn't enough to convince him; Shinichi turned abruptly and stormed toward his Detective Agency. Shiho was left alone in the living room, and her only options were to collect her shoes and go home or follow him and tell the truth. All of it._

"Shinichi, wait." He had made it to his office door when she caught up with him, and didn't bother turning around when she spoke. Still, he had stopped and that was something. "When I asked Akako, I was stuck in such a weird place in my own head. I wanted justification for how I felt about you, but I also wanted a reason to run away. I was jealous of what you two had shared, but terrified of ever having it for myself."

He finally twisted in the doorway, just enough for her to see the conflicting love, sadness, and anger on his face. She took a deep breath and kept talking.

"When Ran was here, I got scared. I mean, once upon a time, the two of you loved each other enough to get married and start a family…but now that's all gone, as if it never existed in the first place. I don't want that to be me. I asked her because I wanted proof that we're different, that whatever ended things with the two of you would be something that could never threaten us. And I admit, when she said that it was because she knew nothing about you, I was worried that I was in the exact same place."

"But you _do_ know me, Shiho."

She nodded. "I do. But not as much as I'd like to."

"What are you talking about?" He stepped closer, challenging her. For a moment, it made her rethink her honesty.

"You come across as so open, willing to share everything about yourself. But, Shinichi, you hold back. You deflect serious questions with jokes, you try to make me answer things that you won't. It's not necessarily a bad thing; I can't possibly stand here and condemn you for being complicated. And I don't blame you for being pissed that I asked your exes about you, but I need you to understand that there were real reasons behind it. None of it was malicious. I was trying to learn more about you, in the process of figuring out _us_."

The crash of his lips upon hers was sudden, a fierce theft of her breath. While the connection was a relief, she could feel traces of his fury in the way he was grasping at her body, nipping at her lip.

"What do you want to know about me?" He didn't let her answer, his tongue taking any response from her mouth. When he moved to her neck, pulling her hair out of his way, he continued. "You want to know all about my childhood? About how I grew up being an intellectual geek, my unrestrained mother and novelistic father being too much busy with their own life's and friends, and pushing me to seek solace in the silence of the library? And making Sherlock Holmes and mystery books my only best friends. About how I respect and resent my parents at the same time, grateful for all what they have done for me"

She gasped as Shinichi lowered his head and bit her nipple through the silk of her dress, the wetness of the fabric soothing it immediately afterward. Shiho's hands found purchase in his hair, pulling him back up to her mouth, ready to meet him kiss for kiss. But he wasn't going to be quiet.

"Or I could tell you about the father I've rarely met. I've always insisted that I couldn't possibly miss someone I've never known, that it's no big deal. But every now and then, I look around and wonder where he is, how I'm like him, and how my life would be different with him always by my side. It's an unexpected kick in the gut and it sucks."

Shiho tried again, managing to capture his mouth for a moment before he pushed her toward his desk. He spun her around and wrapped his arm around her thin waist, pulling her back against his chest.

From behind her, Shinichi flicked her earlobe with his tongue, and then moved to mark the soft skin of her neck. She arched into him, pressing her ass into his hips; he took the opportunity to place a hand between her shoulder blades and guide her down until she was bent in front of him.

His touch started gently, but finished with a contradiction as he roughly lifted her skirt. She spread her legs to give him room, and he reached down to push the damp lace of her panties aside, running a finger through her arousal.

"Like my father, I wanted to become a writer too, after I read '_The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes_' at age ten. I don't write about murderers because of a childhood trauma at the beach, I do it because I can't comprehend that behavior and I don't like when I don't understand something. But I enjoyed living with mystery's and You're a mystery I'm never going to solve, but I will devote a lifetime to trying, if you'll let me."

He managed to yank his belt free and unfasten his pants, lowering the zipper and pulling his erection through the hole in his boxers.

Shinichi drove into her with one sudden stroke, only stopping when he was buried deep inside her, Even her Labias being tight didn't hinder his action, and her dress was gathered around her waist.

Shiho gripped the far edge of the desk, an attempt to hold herself steady as he rocked into her, his clothes a barrier to the typical slap of his skin against hers.

He sped up fucking her, it was as though to silence her he had to fuck her hard and something in his furious actions also seemed like he was venting his frustration on her.

And she used her leverage to meet each thrust, his grunts and her moans colliding in midair. She was enjoying getting paddled by him and this position was truly pleasing her and filling her completely she was no more upset with him or uncertain about the future.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened between Akako and me, but given that she was a sociopath, I don't think she's the best measure of a healthy relationship. And I walked in to find Ran straddling her typical way of living and she was being noncommittal to our relationship, Also not something to emulate."

When Shinichi felt her starting to tighten around him, he stopped moving, holding himself still between her legs.

Ignoring her disappointed growl, he slipped out of her and turned her around to face him. Then he lifted her up until she could wrap her legs around his body, and Shiho clung to him as he carried her across the office.

He kept going until she slammed into a bookshelf, a few novels tumbling to the floor with the force of the contact. He pushed into her again and picked up the pace, and after overcoming his furiousness shortly, he was now fucking her smoothly, slowly and steadily sliding in and out of her wetness as she gasped into his shoulder, close to begging for her release. But nothing will make him not to fuck her. The steady fuck was something indescribable to the both.

Finally he asked. "And have you figured _us _out yet? I guess all the books weren't enough to help you. I mean, I told you all about Aoko and Akako, too, right?".

Shiho clearly didn't know how to answer, instead choosing to let go of his neck with one hand, attempting to sneak it between their bodies to rub her swollen clit. He caught her wrist and pinned it over her head, against the smooth spines of his work. The position was not just cozy. "So, what if I tell you about everything about me that hasn't been revealed to anyone?" He questioned as bossily as his actions were.

He didn't slow, continuing to thrust into her as he spoke, punctuating his speech with small bites along her neck.

"There is the letter I wrote to you after our first kiss, our stupid plan to distract a BO guard in a dark alley. It was the only way I could tell you what it felt like to have you pressed against me, the heat burning through layers of clothing. The only way to describe the sound you made as you breathed into my mouth, resuscitating me when I didn't know I needed to be saved. The only way how I could tell you about the _passion of lust_ I have towards you."

"I made a list of places, I wanted to show you while we were in Tokyo, knowing that there wouldn't be a chance to see any of them. I wrote another letter during the sniper case, when I gave you space and prayed that my pen on paper would leave an inscription on your heart."

Shinichi finally let go of her hand, dropping his under her dress to work small circles against her bundle of nerves.

When Shiho moaned with pleasure, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips, dragging the tip along the roof of her mouth. Just as abruptly, he pulled away and spoke softly, whispering into her ear when he could tell she was close.

"I've written thoughts of where we can spend our honeymoon." He sucked on the pulse point that made her clench around him again. "Lists of what we might name our kids, including ones that I guarantee will elicit a famous Miyano eye roll. Enough gift ideas for a lifetime of anniversaries and birthdays."

The promise of a future together is what broke her. Shiho threw her head back, displacing a few more books, as the convulsions of her muscles pulled him deeper inside. She seared him with her heat and the guttural noise ripped from her throat persuaded him to let go. With a few final strokes, he spilled into her, his forehead falling forward into the sticky warmth of her neck.

Shinichi's legs wouldn't hold them much longer, even with the support of the shelves behind her, so he carefully let them fall to the floor, still tangled in a mess of sated limbs.

They lay there together for a long time, both of them quiet as they processed everything that had happened. Eventually, Shiho found his hand with hers, squeezing it tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm just frustrated that we still have problems _talking_ to each other. I thought that we were past that, but I guess it will take some more work, from both of us."

"We'll do it. We'll get there." She looked down at their bodies and laughed. "And in the meantime, do you think we can manage to get completely undressed?"

He grinned and stood up, reaching his hand down to her. "I might even be able to offer you an actual bed."

Shiho smiled back at him, ready to take him up on his proposition. "Thanks. And, Shinichi? I want to see the list of names."

* * *

A/N_: Gosh. How many children is Shinichi planning for?_

The author would like to thank all readers on ff for your continued support, especially reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

Starvations

Shinichi had been all busy lately with a number of cases and mysteries, one thing he likes is to unshackle all the mysteries but the thing he loves the most is to be with Shiho and having her tempest body pressed tightly to his.

Shiho on the other hand was having a bad bad day, she was truly frustrated, her car betrayed her on the way to her research center, her phone battery abandoned her when she needed the most, and worst of all she had to struggle hell lot to get her car fixed all on her own.

Shiho needed some healing, and Shinichi had already made his mind to provide some.

….(*)...

Shiho's felt like she couldn't breath, every pore on her skin seemed to be clogged with the curls of smoke from car exhaust pipes, dust and grit. She desperately needed a shower. Hastily unlocking the door to find that a particular raven haired detective hadn't yet returned home from work, she stripped off her clothes one by one on her way to the shower, her heels, her jacket, scarf, shirt, pants, and upon entering their seemingly huge bathroom, her lingerie too.

Turning the shower knob, the cool sprinkle of water hit her body and she jerked. Twisting and turning the knob to a better suited temperature, she stood there as the lukewarm spring of water caressed her suffocated skin. Grabbing some of the peach and crème body wash, she lathered it onto her skin, rubbing the foams around her slender neck, sliding down to her firm, supple breasts, and onto her petite waist. All the while, she imagined a certain, fuckable, strong, capable pair of hands rubbing onto her, her mind drifting onto all the memories in this very shower stall. Unknowingly, her fingers skittered down south, past the little patch of her navel mound, and onto her moistened sex…

Shinichi opened the door with a flick of his keys and entered his apartment. Stepping inside, he saw a pair of black Jimmy Cohos, a brown jacket, a red scarf, the accessories of clothing trailing on towards the bathroom. Loosening his tie and shoes, he followed the trail, his excitement growing as the sound of the shower running invaded his ears.

Swinging the shower door open, he found his lovely Shiho underneath the shower head, auburn hair shimmering in the steamy light of the shower. Droplets of water shimmied down her body; fell in rivulets from her pert nipples. His mouth lay agape at the visually mouth-watering feast before him, his emerald pupils dilating to a fathomless black at her lust-fazed state…

_Was she making herself come?_

Shinichi's throat was parched with desire, already working on a few dry gulps. His own hands, on their own accord, made their way down to his cock, swollen and ready in all its glory. He stroked himself, once, twice, matching in time with hers. His breathing became shallow, his movements erratic.

Shiho turned her head, only to notice being stared back at by a flustered Shinichi. Her amber irises seemed to sparkle at his actions. He rolled his scrotum in one hand, and stroked himself with the other, such a primitive demonstration of how lusty she made him.

Pinching and tugging on her tits, she encouraged him in a breathless voice, "You know I'm imagining you inside me now, rough and hard and deep. Just how thick you get right before you come, it feels so full that pleasure is almost pain, its like-" She couldn't finish when he grunted a garbled version of her name and came in long, hot, thick spurts of semen, shooting it across her breasts and her navel. Her hands had automatically stopped to rub his cum on herself; she gazed up at his dark, emerald irises which were hooded with desire, and a feeling of mutual want blossomed in Shiho's mind. She knew that he's ready to fuck her for the day.

"I've missed you today." Shinichi rasped into Shiho's ear in his oh-so-husky voice, tugging at her earlobe. He proceeded to shower her neck with open-mouthed kisses, running the tip of his tongue along her pulse, sending pleasure in tingles up and down her spine. Shiho held on to his forearms in a death grip, her nimble fingers bunching on his firm biceps. God! He had a body she could eat alive; with a broad chest, washboard abs, and lean waist trailing to his Loin of Apollo. He had the manhood, that any slut would crave for, his thickly veined cock was hard and ready yet again, the wide crest shining an angry red against her stomach.

Shinichi's chest vibrated with a growl when Shiho ran her tongue around the disc of his nipple. Before she knew it, she was hauled up against the glass walls of the shower, her legs wrapped around his lean waist, ankles hooked together, her soapy body slipping against the glass behind her and the six foot hard, virile male body in front. Shinichi's teeth sank into her pulse point, causing her to jerk up as her blood boiled and thickened with hormones in her veins, her heart thrumming in her ears. She didn't remember being this bold, this wanton, having always been the shy and unwilling when it came to 'physical gratification'.

With the hot water spraying and trickling down onto the valley of her mounds, Shinichi washed her delectable body with firm, sure strokes. Pushing her breasts up together, cupping and feeling their weight, his mouth descended onto her rosy, protruding tits, suckling, licking, worshiping and nibbling. When his tongue flicked across them rapidly, she squealed in excitement, her fingers sifting and bunching in his raven locks. Like she's enjoying the every way he is feeling her juicy melons and she was making herself horny by feeding her breast to him.

"Ahn, Shinichi..." Shiho gasped as his thumb traced delicious circles on her clit as his index and middle finger entered her wet canal, massaging and preparing her for penetration, spreading her essence and lubricating her. Just when Shiho was about to reach her peak, Shinichi withdrew his fingers and the head of his dick pressed onto her opening. Anticipation of lustful activities clouded her mind when Shinichi pushed into her, slowly and steadily, inch by delicious inch of his manhood entered her caves, causing the pleasure but in agony of friction. Shiho had to bite down on her lip to stifle a scream as Shinichi's thick and long member speared her tight, wet pussy.

Grabbing her buttocks in a vice grip, he pulled her down onto him, burying himself to the hilt inside her. She screamed and cried out his name in despair. He thrust into her, tentatively at first, sliding her up and down against the wall. She moaned and whimpered helplessly, feeling every recess, every crevice, and every vein throbbing on the cock inside her which was wreaking havoc on her senses. Her lips quivered as Shinichi's tongue traced across it, coaxing her to open her mouth. When she complied, his tongue barged in, caressing hers and engaging in an erotic dance. Shiho could feel the wide crest of his dick graze a sweet, agonizing spot that had her shivering all over in tiny jolts of electricity, the thick root rubbing against her clit with just enough pressure to set her off. She was so close…

Shinichi felt like being milked by the tightest, wettest fist in the world. His manhood was engulfed in the rippling, quivering sheath of Shiho's cunt. His legs bucked, the pleasure overwhelming him to a point when he thought he might collapse and fall over with Shiho!

The lustful ardor of their primal lovemaking had him standing upright and driving his cock on and on into her tight, scorching hot, wet depths. Sweat beaded his forehead, only to be washed away by the sprinkling hot waters. His thrusts took on a fever-pitched tempo.

"Shinichi…Oh yes, yes, YES!" Shiho screamed, the rhythmic erotic slap of his heavy balls against the curve of her ass rivaled her echoing screams as Shinichi fucked her like a man possessed. Feeling the familiar coil in her lower abdomen tighten, she urged him on with moans and squeals. Her orgasm was just around the corner, her heart pounded with endless adrenaline of what was to come, unable to tame the desire, deciding to embrace it, to let it destroy any last semblance of sanity within her as her climax swept her off her feet to seemingly unreachable heights.

Before his very eyes, Shinichi watched Shiho fall apart, her back bowing away from the wall and into his ripped torso, flattening her breasts against his chest. Shiho's pussy finally clamped down on his member with white-knuckled force. Unable to hold on any Shinichi felt heat pool at the base of his shaft, searing his length and finally shoot out of the tip in thick, hot, wet jet-streams of cum, scorching her inner walls. He came with a roar, stilling himself inside her, emptying himself as a rush of her slippery juices bathed his spraying dick.

"Whoa!" Shinichi fell onto his knees, having difficulty catching his breath, with Shiho's hands clutched behind at the base of his neck, him still lodged deep inside her. Her red, kiss swollen lips and damp raven strands sticking to her wet body had him hard again…

"You're insatiable!" Shiho huffed, feeling his shrinking cock inflating again, knowing this was far from over, and that they would have to continue this in the bedroom. She was going to have trouble walking the next day…damn!

"And just when I thought that I'd blown all the load I had minutes ago…", Shiho just giggled at Shinichi's confession, and Shinichi's usual 'perverted outer-space alien smirk' tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Your pussy's going to suck me dry!" Shinichi exclaimed. Shiho now guffawed, full throaty, comical laughter that resounded from the bathroom walls as he lifted her up in his arms and strode towards the bedroom.


End file.
